Rain On Me
by CrimeSceneDna
Summary: Second in Three Little Words Trilogy. Sam and Jack always loved the rain.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the random man mentioned once about half way through.**

**Second story in the Three Little Words Trilogy**

**Sam Loves The Rain.**

* * *

I sit at the kitchen table and watch the rain fall from the window of my 12th floor apartment in the city, I stare at the empty space opposite that only two days ago was occupied by him. It hasn't stopped raining since the day he died, it's his way of saying goodbye, he knows how I love the rain.

'Sam come on we're getting soaked.'

'But it's so beautiful out here, don't you think so?'

'I do and you know what?'

'What?'

'You look even more beautiful in the rain.'

'And you Jack Malone look even sexier in the rain.'

'My my it's amazing what a little rain can do.' He laughs.

'Kiss me.'

He answers without words and our lips brush lightly at first before passion sets in and the desire for our needs to be satisfied takes over. We taste the rain on each other's lips and feel it in each other's hair, we'd do anything to make this moment last forever.

'Jack?'

'Yeah?'

I smile seductively knowing he'll not be able to deny me.

'Have you ever made love in the rain?'

He smirks and raises an eyebrow.

'Well Samantha that is adventurous.'

'You haven't answered the question.'

He kisses me.

'Sam'

Another kiss.

'I have'

He returns to steal my lips again.

'Never'

A kiss on my nose.

'Made love in the rain'

And this time he claims my lips with greater force and lust.

'But I think I'm about to.'

I can never push those three hours from my mind. I'm not sure what turned me on more, our soaked bodies, the chance of being caught or the fact that we shouldn't have been doing it. Maybe it was a combination of the three but believe me it was wild and the best I've ever had. I wish we could just have three more hours in the rain.

* * *

I sit in the café across the road from my apartment and look to the empty seat that three days ago was occupied by him and I smile as I watch the rain drops dance down the window pane and the couples rushing by under their umbrellas. Damn I love the rain.

'Jack come outside.'

'Sam it's pouring it down and I only have one set of clothes.'

'We can dry them out later, I'll lend you a dress.'

He laughs and grabs my waist.

'A dress?'

'I think you'd look kinda hot in a dress.'

'And that Samantha Spade is sick.'

My turn to laugh.

He kisses my neck and looks at me with those sad eyes, rain drips from his ruffled hair onto his cheeks and off the end of his chin. Damn I want him.

'So why are we out here?'

'Because I love the rain.'

'I love the rain too but we could love the rain from inside.'

'We could.'

'So I'll ask again, why are we out here?'

'Jack.'

'Yup?'

He kisses my neck and tightens his grip on my waist.

'Have you ever danced in the rain?'

He smirks and raises an eyebrow.

' I think I know where this is heading.'

'You haven't answered the question.' I smile remembering back.

He kisses me.

'Sam'

Another kiss.

'I have'

He returns to steal my lips again.

'Never'

A kiss on my nose.

'Danced in the rain'

And this time he claims my lips with greater force and lust.

'But I think I'm about to.'

I turn and wrap my arms around his neck and rest my tired head against his chest, our hips sway in time to the rhythm of the rain and for that moment we feel like we've always been this way.

'You know something?'

'Hmmm.' I answer not really interested in letting words ruin this moment.

'Before now I've never danced in the rain.'

'Uh-huh you just said.'

'But I've made music in the rain.'

'And what beautiful music that was.'

'It was amazingly beautiful.'

I can never push those three minutes from my mind. I'm not sure what turned me on more, our soaked bodies pressed together, the pouring rain or the fact that we shouldn't have been doing it. Maybe it was a combination of the three but believe me it was beautiful. I wish we could just have three more minutes in the rain.

* * *

I sit at his desk and fix my eyes at the vacant office chair that four days ago belonged to him and I cry as I realize I hate being without him. The rain falls to my left and I watch the birds darting for shelter and I remember…I remember this:

'Sam quick.' He calls as I walk slowly behind his running form.

'What's the rush?'

He stops and runs back scooping me up in his arms and dashing to shelter.

'Woah, don't you ruin my moment in the rain.'

'Baby you're wearing a white top and'

He motions towards a guy not too far in the distance.

'He was looking.'

I smirk.

'Are you jealous?'

'He was looking at my girl.'

'So I'm your girl am I?'

'You better believe it baby and yes I am jealous.'

'You wanna go back to mine, for coffee?'

'I'd rather have something else.'

I smile knowing exactly what he means but this is my moment to play.

'Sure I'll make you tea instead.'

He laughs and kisses me before placing me back on the ground.'

'Jack?'

'Yeah?'

He kisses my neck and waits for the answer.

'Have you ever raced in the rain?'

He smirks and raises an eyebrow.

'Recently?'

'No, ever.'

'I think that's a little dangerous.'

'You haven't answered the question.' I smile remembering back.

He kisses me.

'Sam'

Another kiss.

'I have'

He returns to steal my lips again.

'Never'

A kiss on my nose.

'Raced in the rain'

And this time he claims my lips with greater force and lust.

'But I think I'm about to.'

I turn and run before he realizes what's happening and smirk as I hear his voice in the distance. He runs after me struggling to keep up.

'When I catch you I swear to God Samantha you are in trouble.'

'I look forward to it.' I shout back.

Eventually my legs ache and he catches up, jumping forward to grab me, sending us both into a heap on the grass. Laughing in between kisses I think I've died and gone to heaven.

'You know something?'

'Well I know lots of things.'

'But I bet you don't know this.'

'I bet I do.'

'Before now I've never raced in the rain.'

'Uh-huh you just said.'

'And before now, I've never gone home covered in grass stains, not even when I was five.'

I erupt into a fit of laughter.

'But it's awesome right?'

'Amazingly awesome.'

'I love you Jack Malone, even with grass stained clothes.'

'Well I love you Samantha Spade, preferably with no clothes.'

I laugh again as he pulls me up and we run towards the car hand in hand.

I can never push those three episodes of laughter from my mind. I'm not sure what made me laugh most, the shear childish concept of it all, the grass stains or the fact that we weren't thinking of the rest of the world. Maybe it was a combination of the three but believe me it was awesome. I wish we could just have three more episodes of laughter in the rain.

* * *

I stand at his graveside and stare at the headstone that five days ago was absent and belonged to no one. I look to the sky and cry for the rain has stopped and the blueness oozes through the slight clouds looking as if it may never rain again.

'Jack, I've been thinking of our times in the rain. Do you remember?'

'I'm sure you do, how could we ever forget.'

I sit cross legged on the grass in front and place the second yellow rose lengthways across his final resting place.

'I'm sad Jack. The rain has stopped.'

'God I'm an idiot sitting here talking to myself. It's like I expect you to answer.'

'Anyway I guess I came here to ask you.'

'Do you miss the rain?'

'Cause I Jack, I miss the rain and most of all I miss the rain with you.'

I go to stand and suddenly the atmosphere changes a little.

'I love you Jack Malone and most of all I loved you in the rain.'

'And Jack, I'm going to spend the rest of my life wishing…'

'Praying….'

'Hoping….'

'That it will rain…'

'That it will rain on me…'

And with my last word down comes the rain, I smile at his headstone and feel complete. I forget that I have lost so much and realize that I'll always have the memories and the rain.

'Baby don't you ever stop raining on me.'


End file.
